The present invention relates generally to memory devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a descending staircase read technique for a multi-level cell NAND flash memory device.
A variety of semiconductor memory devices have been developed for storage of information. Examples include volatile and nonvolatile memory. Nonvolatile memory provides a key advantage in that it retains stored data after power is removed from the device. One example of nonvolatile memory is flash memory. However, manufacture and operation of nonvolatile memory is generally more complex than for volatile memory. For all memory devices, important design goals include increased storage density and reduced read and write times.
A conventional memory device includes an array of storage cells or memory cells. Each cell stores a single binary digit or bit of information. For example, in a flash memory, the threshold voltage of a transistor in the memory cell is adjusted according to the data stored. During a read cycle, the threshold voltage is sensed to resolve the state of the data stored. In a conventional binary memory, this data is conventionally described as having a state of logic 0 or logic 1. The array of storage cells is surrounded by circuits for reading and writing data and controlling operation of the memory device.
Recently, multi-level cells have been developed. Multi-level storage refers to the ability of a single memory cell to store or represent more than a single bit of data. A multi-level cell may store 2, 4, 8. . . etc., bits in a single storage location.
Multi-level cell devices provide a substantial advantage by exponentially increasing the storage capacity of a memory device. However, multi-level cell devices present several challenges for developing circuit designs to access the memory cells. One such challenge is reliably and rapidly reading the data stored in a multi-level storage cell.